Rant
As a personal viewer to Nick, Disney, and Cartoon Network, I have witnessed many of the downfalls of each. And believe me, there are a ton, especially with Disney Channel, who seem to longer care about their viewers and more about the ratings they get. Basically, they're money-grubbing, no-good, son of a guns. First off, Nick. For years, this once-promising channel provided some of the most iconic shows known to mankind, like SpongeBob, Rugrats, and Hey Arnold, all great animated kids' television series. And some promising live-action, as well, including All That and Kenan & Kel. All of these shows, when compared to the newer garbage, did not come across as annoying, rather they treated us like we actually had well-functioning minds. Sad to say, shows, like iCarly and Fanboy & Chum Chum, have depleted the intellegence into today's society and treat us like we have some mental illness. Nick, in all its years, has greenlit some of the most astonishing atrocities to ever grace the television screens of America and somehow they believe FRED is worthy to warrant two movies and a show. And Big Time Rush? Puh-lease, nothing more than advertisements on the back of cereal boxes. Now, Disney Channel? Don't get me started. One of the main reasons I hate this pathetic excuse of a channel is because it does not deserve to have "Disney" in its name, mainly because they have completely abandoned its true intentions. Walt, in fact, would be appalled to see what his company has become in recent years. (Mickey Mouse is now, sadly, nothing but commercialism for infants and toddlers.) First of all, I should mention that I really used to love Disney Channel. Kim Possible, Recess, Lilo & Stitch, American Dragon: all part of my childhood and something I looked forward to watching. I also loved Power Rangers before they completely raped it and I also loved some of their former live-action comedies, like Suite Life of Zack & Cody and That's So Raven. So, why has it become complete and utter crap in recent years? All they have is live-action, with the exception of Phineas & Ferb (the only show worth watching here). To make a show on Disney Channel, all you need to do is hire some talentless, anorexic 13-year-old girl, force them to sing (even if they're bad), and edit their voices on Audacity to make them sound like Carrie Underwood (acting skills not required). The plot also does not need to be well-thought or promising because everyone loves Disney and teenagers that sing, which seems to be their only focus. In fact, they release a new "comedy" every, darn month in hopes of finding the next "Hannah Montana" (the show that started the road to Hell in the first place). Cartoon Network has not completely abandoned their purposes, but is still bad nonetheless. Basically, it all started with Chowder and then gradually became stupider with each new show. I've had complete respect for shows, like Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack, and Dexter's Lab, along with other former programming on CN. Unfortunately, I cannot say that now. Every new show they have either doesn't last or is massively overrated. Take Regular Show for example, a show that had some potential and practically ruined itself. They rely on swears and Yo Momma jokes to get the laughs from their viewers, expecting it to be humorous. I have caught glimpses of this show and have seen nothing but immaturity. I've given each new piece of garbage they pass off and have come out disappointed, the only show I somewhat liked being Adventure Time. And they're even starting to produce live-action... on a network that's supposedly cartoons! However, that's not the worst. The two shows I hate most of all, are Problem Solverz and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. A good, long facepalm basically sums up these two shows and I'm not kidding, either. Try watching it and I guarantee your eyes will take some time to recover soon afterwards.